Sangre
by Kuss
Summary: En New Moon Bella le pregunta a Edward qué lo tienta más; su sangre o su cuerpo. De acuerdo, esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero haremos cuenta que sí. En pocas palabras: Bella, Edward, besos... y sangre. ACTUALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Esto es ficción. Tanto Bella como Edward son personajes que pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. (Y junto con ellos algunas características propias de la historia Twilight.)**_

* * *

_Por lo general los besos de Edward solían limitarse a un escaso roce de labios, pero esta vez el beso superaba las expectativas. Y yo no me quejaba; besar a Edward era una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, y de ser por mí me la pasaría besándole la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando el beso traspasó las barreras que él mismo había levantado entre los dos, dejé que me alejara a regañadientes de su cuerpo. Sus ojos oscuros delineados por las purpúreas ojeras me indicaron lo inevitable; la sed le exigía salir de caza. Acaricié sus ojos sobre sus parpados y luego las ojeras que se formaban bajo estos. Edward sólo suspiró, disfrutando del calor, supuse.

Al abrirlos volvieron a su tonalidad natural, levemente ensombrecidos. Le miré con confusión, y él se limitó a sonreír y lamerse los labios.

–Tus labios. Están partidos –Mencionó con sorna.

–Pues claro, aquí hace frío todo el tiempo, ¿qué esperabas? Aunque no entiendo que tiene eso que…

–Tu sangre –Mencionó con una voz mucho más intensa que de costumbre.

Probé mi labio inferior, saboreando los salados restos de algún tipo de sustancia. Sus ojos se tornaron negros de nuevo, y su mirada se volvió hipnotizante, turbándome hasta el punto de no reconocerme acostada bajo su cuerpo, y con sus tentadores labios tan cerca de los míos.

–Siempre puedes detenerme –Me advirtió, y su boca regresó con la mía.

Sólo que esta vez el beso no sería mío. Contuve el aliento para no hacer la situación más difícil, y dejé que absorbiera toda la sangre que quisiera. La sensación de hormigueo fue rápidamente mitigada por su fría lengua, y al cabo de unos segundos me vi otra vez sin oxígeno. Sin soltar el aire inspiré la mayor cantidad que mis pulmones soportaron, manteniéndome muy quieta, y disfrutando de las sensaciones que la lengua de Edward producía en mi labio.

Un golpe al lado de mi cabeza me alertó. Lentamente, Edward se alejó de mis labios, y al girar el rostro observé cómo su mano ceñía el cubrecama con demasiada fuerza. Alcé mis manos para tocar su rostro y, con un beso en su frente, susurré:

–Todo está bien –Esperé que no notara mi mentira.

Entonces sonrió; esa sonrisa de lado que me traía loca. Y supe que todo estaba bien.

* * *

**N.A.: Esta historia la acabé en hora y media, más o menos; lo que es un record para mí, ya que puedo tardar meses en esto. Pero he decidido publicarla antes de arrepentirme, pues me ha gustado cómo ha quedado, aunque no tenga Beta alguno más que quien lea esta página (¡estoy emocionada!). Sin embargo no estoy segura de que se entienda del todo lo que he querido expresar, porque estos Bella y Edward se adaptan más a las características que a mí me parecen compatibles para que la historia de Twilight se pueda desarrollar. Así que estuve pensando en realizar la misma historia desde el punto de vista del otro protagonista para que los lectores entiendan de qué hablo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Esto es ficción. Tanto Bella como Edward son personajes que pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. (Y junto con ellos algunas características propias de la historia Twilight.)**

_

* * *

_

Los labios de Isabella eran intoxicantes, demasiado tentadores teniendo en cuenta que estaban bañados por _su sangre_. Me alejé de su boca, y de todo lo que pudiera representar una amenaza para mi autocontrol, antes de hincarle los dientes.

Sus brazos se enrollaron en torno a mi cuello, formando una débil presa que resultaba fácil de romper. Me había enamorado de una muchacha caprichosa, que se mostraba enfurruñada en este mismo instante. Sonreí ante la ironía de la situación.

Últimamente se me daba bastante bien esto de la ironía, sobretodo con ella cerca. El pasar los años observando la estupidez humana termina dándole a todo un toque sarcástico, sólo que no todos opinan del mismo modo… Sin embargo, su estupidez me había fascinado.

Parecía ser que siempre sabía qué necesitaba. El calor de las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi cara calmaba mi sed y me proporcionaba una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo; tras años de estar muerto y vivir entre la oscuridad de un día nublado, o de una noche sin luna, aprendes a apreciarlo. Así que suspiré, en satisfacción, porque me sentía casi humano en ese momento, sentía que mi pecho se comprimía y que me faltaba el aire, y porque quería comunicárselo a ella de alguna forma sin romper esa fracción del espacio.

Abrí los ojos, queriendo volver a verla, y me encontré con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos confusos. Entonces comprendí qué sucedía, pero me tragué mi risa, sabiendo que de lo contrario me echaría en este mismo instante de su cuarto y no me permitiría regresar hasta la noche, cuando comenzara a extrañarme en su cama.

–Tus labios –Le expliqué –Están partidos –Agregué cuando no pareció entender lo primero. Era una chica realmente inteligente, pero en algunas cosas resultaba tan despistada. Como en su seguridad…

–Pues claro, aquí hace frío todo el tiempo, ¿qué esperabas? Aunque no entiendo que tiene eso que…

–Tu sangre.

O tal vez sólo fuera demasiado inocente. De todos modos la visión de ella mordiendo su labio inferior, lamiendo cualquier resto que pudiera quedar de su sangre en sus labios fue demasiado hipnotizante. La acorralé contra la almohada, excitado por su sangre, incitado como vampiro a compartir con ella una parte de lo que era.

–Siempre puedes detenerme –Le advertí antes de, armado con toda mi concentración, acercarme nuevamente a su boca.

Sus labios ardían en contacto con los míos, y su sangre se extendió a través de ellos, luchando por ingresar en mi boca. Tragué con fuerza toda la ponzoña acumulada en mis mejillas. Y finalmente dejé que mi lengua barriese cada gota de la esencia entre nuestros labios.

Ella en ningún momento se movió, sino que permaneció muy quieta, pero sin rechazarme. A la única conclusión que podía llegar era que intentaba hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí.

Entonces sus labios quedaron libres de cualquier sustancia que no fuera mi saliva, y me hallé succionándolos en busca del elixir que emanaban. Me obligué a mí mismo a detenerme, pues no tenía idea de cuánta sangre había tomado, y no me arriesgaría a que se enfermase por una anemia o algo parecido. Sin embargo el sabor que me llegó en ese instante era muy distinto del que esperaba.

Con todos mis sentidos sensibilizados, y enfocados tan sólo en su sangre, no me hallaba preparado para el sabor que tendrían sus labios. Y este arrasó con la poca cordura que me quedaba, rugiéndome por que la tomara allí mismo. _Eres un maldito pervertido_, me obligué a pensar, _es sólo una niña_. Golpeé la cama con frustración, era preferible que destrozara el plumón a sus ropas. Al menos lo primero no incluía hacerle daño. Así que me aferré a esa opción con toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida; mas en su mirada no había reproche, lástima, ni consternación. Sólo amor, comprensión, y una sonrisa con las palabras:

–Todo está bien.

Le devolví la sonrisa automáticamente. Sus palabras me convencían de que ella vino sólo para estar conmigo. Después de todos estos años, por fin se sentía correcto.

* * *

**N.A.: Al fin, luego de un mes de noches en vela por escribir esto para luego borrarlo al amanecer, o de estar sentada toda la mañana frente a la pantalla mirando el reloj avanzar y sin ninguna idea en mente, he tenido una tarde inspiradora y subo esto. Lo que vendría siendo la misma historia anterior, pero desde el punto de vista de Edward, ya que anabel94 me pidió que la escribiera. Así que este capítulo está _dedicado a anabel94; porque tú lo pediste, y también a EvaCullenPattinson; por ser la primera en apoyarme._ ¡Gracias, chicas!**

**Y, también, muchas gracias a aquellas que me agregaron a favoritos. Me encantaría poder poner sus nombres aquí, pero están en mi viejo correo, y por alguna extraña razón se bloqueó. Así que estaría muy contenta de que, de alguna forma, me hicieran llegar sus nombres.**

**Antes de terminar, quería preguntar algo: ¿No les parece que está narrado de forma muy cursi? Porque estoy teniendo ese problema con el capítulo. Y sobre el anterior, creo que debería editarlo; está muy corto y muy mal relatado. En fin, necesito opiniones respecto a esos dos temas, sería de mucha ayuda...**


End file.
